1 . Field of Invention
The present invention relates to accessories of balloons, and more particularly to a balloon inflating device with an illuminating/sounding effect.
2 . Description of Related Arts
The balloons are the common ornaments in people's daily life. In most cases, the balloons are inflated by users to decorate the environment.
However, such usage is too monotonous to satisfy various needs of the users. Thus the balloons with respective unique effects are created, such as the luminous balloons, the illuminating balloons and the sounding balloons. The Chinese patent application CN200610122541.7 discloses the luminous balloon which has an illumination effect, wherein the LED lamp is the light source; and the luminous circuit device which is supplied with power by the silicon photocell is arranged in the plastic shell having the air hole. The luminous balloon is simple in structure and convenient for using. The luminous balloon is suitable not only for being held in hand after being sleeve jointed with the plastic pipe, but also for being tied with the rope and dragged, so as to float in the air or decorate the night scene.
Since the balloons are usually made of latex, aluminum film or plastic, the arrangement of the luminous/sounding device in the luminous/sounding balloons becomes a serious problem. As disclosed by the Chinese patent application CN200420022834.4, the luminous device of the balloon comprises the shell and the light emitting diode, wherein the shell has the inner cavity where the transverse separator is provided; the light emitting diode, provided above the transverse separator, has the cathode connecting wire crossing through the transverse separator, and the anode connecting wire firstly connecting to the resistor and then crossing through the transverse separator to be connected to the metal contact ring; the battery is provided below the transverse separator within the shell; and the metal spring encircles the battery. The first end of the metal spring is connected to the anode of the battery, and the second end of the metal spring is higher than the top of the battery. The knob is provided below the battery and connected to the shell through the threads. The inflating valve is provided at the top of the shell, and the knob has the air hole. By tightening the knob, the knob pushes up the battery, in such a manner that the circuit is connected and the light emitting diode lights up. According to the Chinese patent application CN200420022834.4, the balloon emits the light under the control of the circuit and can be widely applied in various night activities.
However, in the Chinese patent application CN200420022834.4, the light emitting structure is relatively complicated; the circuit of the light emitting structure is connected and disconnected by raising and lowering the battery, controlled by the cooperating spring and knob, which complicates the control structure and increases the weight of the light emitting device, unfavorable for the lifting off of the balloon. It always takes a relatively long pushing route to raise and lower the battery, which is also unfavorable for switching on and off the light; moreover, the over-long route may cause the defected sealing, resulting in the air leakage of the balloon. The air inlet of the luminous device is above the battery, which hinders the smooth entering of the air and cause inconvenience in blowing.